New Generation of Heroes
by psymaster15
Summary: A warrior from a different planet has allied himself with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta to try to defeat an almost unstoppable evil force from taking over the universe. Rated PG for mild swearing in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

NEW GENERATION OF HEROES  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
"The son of Bardock, the light of the universe, is destroyed. Now, darkness shall cover the universe!" a being so powerful, so evil that his subjects did his every whim without question. "Yes, he is finished," Brolli smirked, remembering his final battle with Goku, who was killed when Brolli sent his Kame wave back at him. It was an all-out battle, and SuperSayien Level 3 Goku fought well, but was no match for the Legendary SuperSayien.  
  
"I need you to crush the last of the great fighters of the universe, my trusted henchman. If you fail me..." the being's body transformed into the body of Goku. DarkGoku smiled evilly. "Yes Master, I shall do your will," Brolli's hair lifted up from his shoulders and turned a golden- yellow and his eyes an electric blue. "Do not fail me..." 


	2. Gohan vs. Vegeta

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was a peaceful Saturday, but all of the Earth's elite were busy training. They felt an unsurmountable evil and were all uneasy. Gohan, Goku's oldest son, was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He has spent the whole day trying to train to avenge his father's death. His Great Saiyaman outfit was torn and covered with his Sayien/Human blood, a powerful mix of both. The golden aura of a SuperSayien surrounded his body. His normally limp hair now was spiked up with electricity running through it.  
  
He somehow knew that his father wasn't coming back. It has been two years since he had last seen him. Since them, Gohan has been training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, trying to reach another level of SuperSayien power. The day was done and the door opened. His muscles were sore, but his power level made him one of the most powerful warriors in the universe.  
  
Gohan stepped out and viewed Kami's lookout. It was a beautiful place, with trees and a white marble floor. Vegeta was waiting outside the door. "About time, Gohan," Vegeta grunted. Gohan was in a really bad mood. "Let's see if you can put your mouth where your fists are," Gohan popped a Senzu Bean in his mouth and all his bruises ceased to exist. Gohan then removed his Saiyaman costume and the black bodysuit to reveal his usual blue gi underneath.  
  
"I can't believe you're serious," Vegeta started to stretch, wearing his blue sleeveless top with the blue pants and the white boots. "You think I can't defeat you, Vegeta?" Gohan asked with a smile. "I could defeat you with one hand tied behind my back," Vegeta's power level burst up and he became a full-powered SuperSayien. Gohan lowered his power level to match Vegeta's. "What's going on here?" Piccolo, a Namekian, flew in from nowhere.  
  
"Back off, green bean. I'm about to show Gohan what true SuperSayien is," Vegeta put on his gloves to protect his hands. "Well, you're in for a shock: you don't have any," Gohan sneered, radiating powerful energy waves. "You'll wreck the place! Are you crazy?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan. Gohan followed his power level and turned to face him. Gohan swung, but he caught nothing but air. "Damn!" Vegeta disappeared again and reappeared, leaving images of himself behind. "He's fast, but I'm faster!" Vegeta appeared behind the confused Gohan and slammed him across the lookout with his knee.  
  
"Aargh!" Gohan went flying, about to zoom across the edge. "Now feel my wrath!" Vegeta charged at Gohan, powering up two energy balls, shooting them at the younger Gohan. Gohan's foot touched the ground and he jumped up into the air and powered his Ki shield. Vegeta looked up into the air and they locked eyes.  
  
"Let's take it up a notch!" Gohan's hair stuck up and electricity started running all over his body. "Aaaahhhh!" Vegeta exploded, his power level becoming greater. Piccolo looked over with great alarm at the two. "You have gotten stronger, Gohan, but on one will defeat the Prince of all Sayiens!" Vegeta floated up to Gohan's level, floating slightly higher than Gohan to see him eye to eye. "You're making a mistake, Vegeta, saying that," Gohan's power aura flared as he started to max out. "My father is dead and I will take his place as the strongest SuperSayien and no one will stop me!" Gohan powered up more and shot straight at Vegeta.  
  
Just as Gohan was about to collide with Vegeta, he disappeared. Gohan reappeared behind Vegeta's head. Vegeta turned around barely in time to block Gohan's powerful kick. Shock waves rocked the Earth. Gohan attacked again with a punch, but Vegeta gripped his hand and powered up to his maximum power. "Solar...Flare!" Gohan used the attack to blind Vegeta momentarily. "Now's my chance! KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!!!!!!" Gohan let loose a huge blast of Ki energy aimed straight at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta realized it was too late to dodge the huge beam. He put his arms in front of his face and shielded his body from the attack. "Gohan, what are you doing?" Piccolo asked. "ME-HA!" Gohan yelled, pushing Vegeta back and out of Kami's flying palace. Vegeta appeared by Piccolo, his arms damaged from the huge Kame-wave. "That was a pretty good try, Gohan, but you won't destroy me with a Kame-wave," Vegeta smirked, even though he was in pain. "All right! You want to fight? Let's go!" Gohan and Vegeta started to fast fist fight. 


	3. New Alliances

Chapter 2  
  
New Alliances  
  
  
  
"STOP!" a voice rang out stopping the feuding warriors. "You'll wreck the place!" Dende stepped out from behind the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "What do you think you're doing?" T'ien, the three-eyed man, asked. "We were just sparring," Vegeta powered back down. Gohan followed suit.  
  
"Well, I guess I should be going now," Gohan finally stated. "Wait, Gohan, obviously we all feel the evil aura of the being who is responsible for the death of Goku. We have to go out and find it before it finds us," Vegeta smirked. "I know. That's the only reason I have spent my free time training," Gohan stated. "We'll train for exactly six months and then Gohan and I, and maybe Piccolo will go and defeat this being," Vegeta decided.  
  
"Hey, who died and made you king?" T'ien growled. "Goku died and Gohan and I are the two strongest warriors in the north quadrant of the universe," Vegeta stated bluntly. "What about Goten and Trunks?" Piccolo asked. "You'll train them to transform into SuperSayien Level 2 warriors. After all, they are 11 and 10 (Trunks is older) and my son is of royal blood," Vegeta said without emotion.  
  
"Well, well, you have this all planned out, don't you?" Dende finally said after a period of silence. "Yes, I do. So, Gohan, I'll see you tomorrow," Vegeta flew off quickly towards Capsule Corp. "T'ien, we need someone for backup in case there is an invasion on Earth, so get Krillian, Android 18, Yamcha, and Chou-Sou and train," Gohan smiled, scratching his head.  
  
"Good luck, Gohan," T'ien flew over to Master Rochi's to inform the others. Piccolo was still there. "I'll come over and train the boys tomorrow. I feel that they have tremendous potential to become more powerful than either of us," Piccolo looked over to Gohan. "Yeah, especially with that fusion technique that they learned when Majin Buu came over and Gotenks easily surpassed the third level of SuperSayien," Gohan looked over at his former teacher.  
  
"I guess I have to leave now. My mom was expecting me two minutes ago. Bye!" Gohan ran to the edge of the palace and jumped head down to the Earth. He felt the cool breeze whipping against his face and he activated his Ki and made it home in twenty seconds. He felt two familiar Kis and recognized them as Trunks and Goten, both in SuperSayien mode, sparring in the woods.  
  
"Hey, Gohan!" Goten, his ten-year old brother smiled. Trunks only smiled at the quickly descending figure. "My brother is really strong," Goten smirked at Trunks. "My father is way stronger than Gohan," Trunks retorted. "Oh, no. Not this argument again," Gohan muttered and then thought, "Are they in for a surprise tomorrow!"  
  
"GOHAN!!" Chi-Chi called in from the house. "Coming..." Gohan floated to the house. He saw Videl, his fiancé, at the door. "Where were you?" Videl asked him. "Um...training with Vegeta," Gohan scratched his head. "Well, let's go," Videl grabbed him around the waist playfully. Gohan pecked her on the cheek. "Where are we going again?" "To my father's house, the fakest champion who ever lived," Videl stated and Gohan laughed. "All right, let's go then," Gohan lifted her up and jumped up into the air. 


	4. The Mysterious Warrior

Chapter 3  
  
The Mysterious Warrior  
  
  
  
T'ien flew through the air as fast as he could towards Master Rochi's house. "Man, is everyone going to freak out about this!" T'ien muttered under his breath. He could see the small island where Master Rochi inhabited. He deactivated his Ki and fell towards the ground. He landed with athletic ease, the ease of a powerful fighter.  
  
"Hey, T'ien. What's up?" Yamcha asked. His hair has grown and he still was a baseball player. T'ien noticed that he was out of shape, at least for a Z fighter. "What brings you here?" a shorter human walked towards T'ien, followed by 18. "Well, better cut to the chase. You know the evil force Goku went after to defeat but he didn't come back?" T'ien asked. They all nodded seriously. "Well, it seems like this force has killed Goku and it'll be bound to come after us," T'ien continued.  
  
"Man, I've never really thought of it, but, oh man, what can be more powerful than Goku?" Yamcha asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "I don't know but it is bound to come after us as well. So, the only choice we have is to train and if the force comes to Earth, well to put up our best fight," T'ien finished. Everyone was silent for a while. "Well, there is still Gohan and Vegeta," 18 suggested. "Yeah, Vegeta has this idea that him and Gohan are going to go out into the universe and try to find this thing and defeat it," T'ien nodded disapprovingly.  
  
"Man, that's suicide!" Krillin said, upset about the whole situation. "All we can do is try to stop him with reason," Yamcha stated. "No, that thing killed his father and he'll probably go along with Vegeta's plan to get revenge," 18 said, "Just let him handle his business. They're our best shot at victory." Everyone muttered agreement. "We better go up to Karin's tower where Yajerobe is and start training," T'ien levitated from the ground and shot from Master Rochi's island. "Let's handle this," Krillin smiled and he and 18 followed T'ien. "Aargh. All right. Wait up!" Yamcha flies away with the others.  
  
Vegeta was already at Bulma's house. "Where can that woman be?" he muttered to himself. "BULMA!" Vegeta yells. "WHAT IS IT?" Bulma yells from her lab. Vegeta flies over there quickly, not wanting to waste time. "I need a spaceship," he said bluntly. "For what? Those things are expensive you know," Bulma was still working on something. "More expensive than the whole damn planet?!" Vegeta asks. "You will not threaten to blow the world sky high just to get a fucking spaceship!" Bulma yells back, facing him.  
  
"I need the spaceship to stop this force that killed Goku off," Vegeta said, calming down. "Are you crazy? Goku died and you want to get killed too? I seriously don't know what's wrong with you!" Bulma looked near tears. "WOMAN! It'll probably kill me whether I go after it or not. Plus, Gohan is coming along, so it'll double our chances for success. So, can I get the spaceship or not?" Vegeta started to get angry again. "Yeah, around the back. When are you leaving anyway?" she asked. "In 6 months. Now, stop asking me questions dammit," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You're an asshole, you know that?" Bulma asked him. "That's popular belief around here, but you know you're crazy about me," Vegeta walked out of the lab. "Conceited dumbass," Bulma thought, while smiling.  
  
Gohan and Videl landed outside Hercule's house. "Huh?" Gohan sensed a strange power level. "What?" Videl asked. "I sensed something. Stay here," Gohan turned SuperSayien and shot up into the air. "Show yourself!" he yelled in a loud voice and felt the power level directly behind him. He turned around and he saw Gohan. The warrior smiled and smashed him from behind. "Urgh!" Gohan landed on the ground and saw a warrior behind him. He was dressed in black armor with a sword in a sheath at his side.  
  
"You SuperSayiens think you are so powerful, but all of you are weak," the warrior smiled at Gohan. He looked only around 14, maybe 15. He was about 5'10'', a bit taller than Gohan. "Who the hell are you?" Gohan asked. "I'll tell you if you beat me in a battle," the teen smiled. His black hair stuck up and defied all laws of gravity. "Let's see if this Sayien got what it takes to defeat me," he smiled. 


	5. Gohan vs. ???

Chapter 4  
  
Gohan vs. ???  
  
  
  
"You don't know who you're messing with," Gohan threatened, his platinum blond hair starting to stick up as he transformed to a SuperSayien Level 2. "Oh, who? The Great Saiyaman?" he mocked Gohan's moves by doing them and acting stupid. "You look like a gay cheerleader." Gohan's power level started to grow even higher than it presently was. "You're really asking for it, aren't you?" Gohan smirked, his fists clenched.  
  
"I know your father died facing that invincible evil, Gohan," the warrior smiled, confusing Gohan. "How do you know my name?" Gohan asked. "You really want to know. Well, we fight first," the warrior took off his armor, seeing Gohan's increased power. "First, tell me your name and...your species," Gohan demanded. "My name is Vatzu and I'm a Psyaurian warrior-prince, kind of like Vegeta, only a lot more powerful," Vatzu smirked.  
  
"You're seriously freaky," Gohan scratched his head. "Like you're not?" Vatzu started to stretch. "Let's do this," Gohan dug into the ground and pushed off as hard as he could towards Vatzu. Gohan kicked, but the image disappeared and Vatzu reappeared in the sky. "Blitzing Barrage!" purple energy balls charged towards Gohan from Vatzu's outstretched hand. Gohan jumped up in the air and hit Vatzu with a power punch to the jaw.  
  
Vatzu went flying back and Gohan was intense. The Psyaurian wiped his mouth, which was red from blood. "I guess I'll..." Vatzu started but didn't get a chance to finish. "Gohan? What are you doing up there sparing with your friend. Come on!" Videl yelled. Gohan stared at her in disbelief and sweatdropped. "She's been hanging around my mother too long," he muttered and then turned to Vatzu. "Let's do this!" Gohan tackled Vatzu to the ground. "That's it! Aaaahhhhhh!" Vatzu blew Gohan back a couple of feet as his black hair turned a vivid purple.  
  
"What?!" Gohan was blown back. "You seriously thought you could defeat me this easily?" Vatzu's muscle mass increased and he was a bit slower. "He transformed and I feel his power level increase," Gohan thought as he stood his ground. He reached deep within himself and his eyelids flew open. His hair turned black again and his eyes did too, but his power aura only increased. The Z Sword formed in his hand.  
  
"So, you're the Mystic SuperSayien mentioned in the legend," Vatzu muttered and looked up at Gohan, his special weapon, the PsyBlade, unleashed. "I'll put down my weapon only if you put down yours," Vatzu shrugged. "I feel like fist fighting anyway," Gohan made his sword disappear.  
  
Vatzu came charging at Gohan and gave him a knee to the gut and a quick elbow to the face. "Hey! What's going on out...here?" Hercule stepped out and he saw two figures become a blur. "I don't know. This guy just attacked Gohan," Videl said, looking up at the two fighting warriors. Gohan was rapidly punching and kicking ast Vatzu, but the Psyaurian evaded or blocked most of his attacks. "He's pretty strong, but he's no where near the power of that dark entity," Vatzu thought and then he was uppercutted by Gohan.  
  
"You're going down. KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Gohan unleashed one of his most powerful energy attacks. Vatzu looked at Gohan and copied his motions. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Vatzu sent out his own version of the Kame-wave. The two attacks met head on, with Gohan having the immediate advantage. "Had enough?" Gohan asked. "If you think that I'll be defeated by a Kame-wave, you're out of your damn mind," Vatzu smiled, but he felt the effects of Gohan's superior attack.  
  
"Teleport!" Vatzu yelled, instantly behind Gohan and he kicked Gohan towards the Kame-wave. There was a huge explosion, followed by many sonicbooms. "Hmm. You are pretty powerful..." Vatzu started but was cut off by Gohan ascending with a huge energy blast. "MASENKO-HA!" Gohan yelled, unleashing an orange energy beam full of destructive power and it hit Vatzu before he even got a chance to blink. "Ahhhhh!" Vatzu was blown back and he went through two trees before hitting a mountain, where the attack exploded. Gohan's hair returned to blond as his power level decreased.  
  
"You...You're the Gold Fighter?" Hercule asked, stammering. Gohan ignored Hercule's question when he felt Vatzu's power surge and the whole mountain was nothingness. Vatzu appeared in front of Gohan. "I underestimated your power, but you'll need more than that to avenge your father's death," Vatzu finally spoke. "I know, but are you on our side or the Dark Side?" Gohan asked. "My whole planet was destroyed by Brolli, the main henchman of the enemy. How can I be on their side?" Vatzu's features contorted in rage.  
  
"I remember it as if it were yesterday. Brolli came and just...just...blew up the thing like it was nothing. I was on a spaceship at the time, and two of Brolli's allies were trying to destroy it, I think one was an Ice-jin and the other an Android. My father let me escape out of the only pod we had left and I never seen him again. So, I've been traveling for three years and I visited many planets, helping to destroy the empire in which the Dark Being created and controlled. That was my training and now, the only place left to turn to is Earth. I just hope that together, we can defeat him," Vatzu mended his clothes with a thought and they looked brand new. He then proceeded to put his armor back on.  
  
"There is another Sayien like me and you better met him," Gohan said, a little excited and anxious. "He must be Vegeta. So, I guess we go," Gohan and Vatzu flew into the air, leaving Videl behind. 


	6. Trunks's and Goten's Day at School

Chapter 5  
  
Trunks's and Goten's Day at School  
  
  
  
It was Monday and Trunks and Goten got ready to go to school at the Capsule Corp., where Goten stayed for the weekend. "School sucks," Trunks muttered while pulling a shirt over his head. "Yeah, why can't we stay here?" Goten agreed, trying to brush his hair. "You should be happy. Your mother's home school is a lot worse than Orange Star Middle School," Trunks put on both of his shoes. "Well, that's true. At least we get to fly to school," Goten pulled on his bookbag.  
  
"Race ya!" Trunks shot out of the window. "Hey, wait up!" Goten jumped on the ledge of the window and launched himself ahead of Trunks, and then turned SuperSayien. "I'll get you!" Trunks turned SuperSayien and flew after him. They both touched the school door at the same time. "Ha! I beat you!" Trunks bragged as they both powered down. "No way! I beat you by a mile," Goten retorted as they walked inside the school building.  
  
"All the kids here are weak. Even the bullies are wimpy," Trunks surveyed his surroundings with distaste. "Doesn't she look pretty?" Goten pointed to a girl talking to her friends. "A Sayien prince shouldn't accept any girl, you know," Trunks said and they both broke out laughing. "Well, at least we were able to skip ahead to the 7th grade," Goten took his usual seat, with Trunks right next to him. A few minutes later, the school bell rang. All of the other students filed in, laughing with their friends.  
  
"Hey! There are those two little runts who sneaked us in the tournament!" one of the two, tall boys that Trunks and Goten battled in the first round of the Junior World Championships said. "Yeah! We let you win!" the younger brother bragged. "We beat you fair and square! Now, get lost!" Goten said, losing his temper. "Goten, chill out. You don't want to knock him out unconscious again with one punch!" Trunks called out and everyone either giggled, smirked, or laughed out loud.  
  
"Young men, what are you doing in my classroom?" everyone took a seat when the teacher came in the room. "We have to take a test in here, ma'am," the older brother handed her the pass. "Very well. Choose your seats and we shall start today's lesson," the teacher demanded. The taller one smirked at Trunks and took a seat directly in front of him. Goten frowned at the figure and then looked at Trunks. "Don't do anything stupid, Trunks. Calm down," Goten whispered.  
  
"Don't worry," Trunks showed Goten his ball of Ki energy. "What are you going to do with that?" Goten asked as the teacher's back was turned and then said, "You wouldn't!" "Oh, yes, I would, Goten. I thought you knew me better than that," Trunks had a weird expression on his face. "Can you move your head out of the way so I can see?" Trunks said in a loud voice. "If you don't shut up, you little runt, I'm gonna kick your ass," he hissed. "That was a threat," Trunks said simply and with a small push, he sent the Ki ball to its target.  
  
"Owwwwwww!" the boy jumped straight up into the air, holding his pants where a hole has been burned through. "MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" he cried, running around the classroom, much to the delight of the students. "Hey, what have you two done to my brother?" the younger one asked. "Oh, just gave him a little shock," Trunks looked up at him innocently. "I'm gonna fix you!" Before he could lay a hand on Trunks, Goten kicked him, sending him crashing into his brother. He took his seat quickly.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, you know," Trunks said calmly, while the class still didn't know why those two boys were like that. "I know," Goten said happily.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After school came and Goten and Trunks were walking out of school together. They spied the two boys in the distance. "They just don't give up!" Trunks said angrily. "Why don't we just trash 'em and get it over with?" Goten asked. "Good idea," Trunks said as they walked to the two boys. A bunch of high schoolers were following them and the four met in one place. "So, you wanted to fight us?" Goten asked. "Stop kidding me! These are the kids that beat you in the Junior World Tournament?" a high schooler asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to settle this once and for all," the two boys smashed their fists against each other. "All right! Let the match...begin!" the teen acting as a referee started the match. Goten jumped up and kicked his opponent, sending him flying a couple of miles. Trunks uppercutted his opponent and they both landed on the ground at the same time. "And the winner is...those two little runts...I can't believe it," the referee muttered. "Let's get out of here. Those two are a couple of pussies," a 11th grader gestured, and the whole crowd moved out.  
  
"Let's head to your house, Goten," Trunks smiled and they took off in the air. 


End file.
